Edited Love Hurt
by HanaYuki22
Summary: Ketika mencintai adalah hal yang paling keji yang kulakukan, aku akan lebih memilih bertahan mencintai gadis yang kini berada di dalam pandanganku. Sekalipun seluruh dunia menentang perasaanku, aku takkan pernah peduli. Kan ku tutup telinga dan mataku. Kan ku perjuangkan perasaanku padanya. Sekalipun ia adalah adik kandungku.


**Love Hurt**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rate : T menuju M deh**

 **Main cast : Sasuke, Sakura, Ino**

 **Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, bahasa non formal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, TERINSPIRASI dari anime** **Boku wa imouto ni koi wo suru ,** **dll**

 **Summary ::** **Ketika mencintai adalah hal yang paling keji yang kulakukan, aku akan lebih memilih bertahan mencintai gadis yang kini berada di dalam pandanganku. Sekalipun seluruh dunia menentang perasaanku, aku takkan pernah peduli. Kan ku tutup telinga dan mataku. Kan ku perjuangkan perasaanku padanya. Sekalipun ia adalah adik kandungku** **. [Bad Summary]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooHappy Readingooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sasuke POV]**

Ketika mencintai adalah hal yang paling keji yang kulakukan, aku akan lebih memilih bertahan mencintai gadis yang kini berada di dalam pandanganku. Sekalipun seluruh dunia menentang perasaanku, aku takkan pernah peduli. Kan ku tutup telinga dan mataku. Kan ku perjuangkan perasaanku padanya. Sekalipun ia adalah adik kandungku. Meski itu membuatku harus menjauhinya. Aku.. tetap mencintainya.

"Onii-chan.. lihat apa yang Saki bawa." Seorang gadis cantik berlari menghampiriku dengan sebuah toga kelulusan di tangannya. Senyumnya terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Tak ada yang seperti dia.

"Berhentilah berlari-lari seperti itu Sakura." Ucapku tegas. Ya.. aku Uchiha Sasuke begitu menyayangi adikku. Adik kandungku Uchiha Sakura.

"Gomen ne. Lihat! Aku lulus dengan nilai tertinggi diangkatanku. Hebat kan?" Ia memasang wajah sombong yang entah belajar dari mana.

"Hn. Itu memang adikku. Sekarang kau mau hadiah apa hm?" Aku mengusap pelan pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Ya.. rasa sayang yang hanya aku yang tau.

"Ah hounto? Aku ingin ice cream jumbo rasa strawberry di cafe biasa. Aku mau itu Sasuke-nii." Ia memasang puppy eyes yang begitu menggemaskan. Yah.. hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Sakura. Ia resmi lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya.

Aku tersenyum mengingat momen itu. Momen dimana ia memintaku untuk tetap bersamanya hingga ia masuk SMA yang sama denganku. Aku cukup tau diri bahwa dia hanya memandangku sebagai seorang kakak.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke selaku ketua OSIS mengucapkan selamat datang kepada adik-adik kelas sekalian. Selamat belajar, patuhi perintah dan tata tertib, dan selamat mengukir masa remaja dan prestasi kalian di sekolah ini. Terima kasih" Aku melirik sekilas wajah Sakura yang tersenyum tipis kearah ku. Aku tau ia memperhatikan ku yang sedang menyampaikan pidato di depan seluruh murid baru dengan tenang. Disampingnya ada Yamanaka Ino, gadis barbie berambut pirang yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMP. Ino adalah gadis yang cantik dengan kebiasaannya yang suka bergosip. Aku menyukainya yang selalu menjaga adikku.

2 bulan berlalu semenjak Sakura resmi menjadi murid SMA Konoha. Ia menjadi sosok yang cantik, elegan, manja (yang hanya padaku tentunya), dan digilai hampir seluruh siswa sekolahku. Beruntunglah aku karena Sakura selalu menolak mereka.

Seiring berjalan nya waktu, Ino pun mencintaiku. Ia sering memberikan perhatian lebih padaku, bahkan ia juga sering menyatakan perasaan nya padaku dan tentu aku menolaknya. Tak ada yang tau bahwa aku mencintai adikku sendiri bahkan Ino sekalipun

Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasa bahkan ketika ia sudah resmi menjadi adik kelasku di SMA. Aku yang terus menjaga dan mengawasinya dari jauh. Hingga di tahun ketiga ku, perasaan yang semakin membuncah ini membuatku harus mengambil jalan yang menyakitkan. Aku menjauhinya secara perlahan dan mengambil kuliah di kota yang jauh darinya. Itu semua demi kebahagiaannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau yakin akan mengambil kuliah di luar negeri? Bagaimana dengan adik dan keluargamu?" Tanya Kurenai yang merupakan wali kelasku.

"Aku sudah mendapat izin dari mereka. Aku akan mengambil jalur prestasi musim panas nanti" ucapku tegas. Sakura, gomen. Aku harus meninggalkanmu. Selesai dengan urusanku, aku keluar dari ruang guru dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Sakura. Ia tersenyum riang dan berlari menghampiriku.

"Onii-chan, apa kau sudah makan siang? Mau ke kantin denganku?" Aku menghiraukan Sakura dan tetap berjalan tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. Aku tau Sakura nampak kecewa, dan ia pasti sadar aku menjauhinya. Hahh..

"O-onii-chan.."

.

.

"Aku mohon rahasiakan ini dari Sakura. Aku yakin dia pasti akan mencegahku pergi. Aku mohon.." aku berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tua ku. Ayah hanya diam sambil menimbang-nimbang sedangkan ibu sudah siap menumpahkan tangisan nya. Tapi ini lah yang ku pilih. Aku harus bisa menghilangkan perasaanku pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, pergilah jika itu mau mu. Kami akan selalu mendoakanmu." Ucap ayah final. Terima kasih ayah..

Aku kembali ke kamar ku - ah atau lebih tepatnya kamar ku dan Sakura. Ya kami memang masih satu kamar. Itu karena ia tak mau dipisahkan dariku. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Sakura tidur dengan posisi yang err.. cukup menggoda. Baju nya sedikit terangkat memperlihatkan perut nya yang rata, kancing atas nya terbuka memperlihatkan dada nya yang menggoda. Tidak tidak. Tahan Sasuke, dia adikmu. Ayo kau bisa.

Aku menepuk pipi ku berkali-kali dan bergegas membangunkannya yang tidur di ranjangku. "Sakura, bangun. Cepat bangun."

"Eunghh~ Sasuke-nii? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya nya. Kau benar-benar menggodaku Sakura.

"Ck.. cepat menyingkir dari kasurku. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, huh? Kau sudah besar Sakura." Sepertinya aku sedikit kasar. Biarlah sudah terlanjur.

"A-aku minta maaf Onii-chan. Ranjangmu begitu nyaman, tak bisakah - "

"Tidak Sakura! Cepat turun dan tidur di ranjangmu sendiri." Aku bisa melihat tubuh Sakura bergetar setelah ku bentak. Maafkan aku Sakura. Maafkan aku.

.

.

.

 **[Author POV]**

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya gadis pirang yang melihat sang sahabat murung sejak ia tiba di sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, aku hanya - "

 **BRAKK**

 **BUGGHH**

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih diluar? Ayo kita lihat"

Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar melihat keributan yang ternyata dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Yakuhi. Sakura dan Ino sampai melongo dibuat nya. Pasalnya, sangat jarang mereka melihat Sasuke menghajar siswa lain di jam sekolah. Sakura berteriak memanggil kakaknya yang nampaknya dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Mereka sudah babak belur dan tak ada yang berani melerai hingga Tsunade datang ke TKP. Sakura berlari menghampiri sang kakak dan memegang tangannya namun di tepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Pergilah." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

 **DEG**

 _'Kenapa? Apa salah ku?'_ batin Sakura perih. Ino yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus Sasuke-nii. Kau kembalilah ke kelas ya." Setelah mengantar Sakura, Ino bergegas mencari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mereka kini berada di ruang kesehatan dengan Ino yang telah selesai membersihkan luka Sasuke. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam keheningan. Percuma menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke yang sedingin ini. Ino akui, ia ingin memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya ini tapi ia sadar, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah meliriknya sedikitpun.

"Sasuke-nii, kau tau aku mencintaimu kan? Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk berpacaran denganku? Apa ada gadis lain yang kau suka? Pasti ada kan?"

"..."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak keberatan menjadi pengganti orang yang kau sukai. Aku sungguh tidak keberatan."

"..."

Dengan sekali gerakan, Ino mencium Sasuke tepat di bibirnya. Menekan bibir itu dengan lembut dengan mata terpejam. Sasuke terperangah menerima serangan tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka gadis di depannya akan menciumnya.

"Apa aku... tidak cukup baik?" tatapan itu begitu sendu. Jantung kedua nya masih berpacu dalam tempo yang tak karuan.

"Ino.." _Mungkin ini saatnya.._

Tanpa di duga, Sasuke berbalik mencium Ino dan memojokkan nya di dinding. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan tak peduli akan ketahuan oleh penjaga ruangan tersebut. Yang ia butuhkan hanya Ino. Ya.. ia butuh Ino untuk menghapus perasaan Sasuke kepada adik kandungnya. Hari itu.. mereka resmi berpacaran, menghabiskan banyak waktu dan berakhir di hotel dimana mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya.

Hari sudah malam, Sasuke dan Ino berhenti di persimpangan gang sekedar untuk berpisah. Jarak rumah mereka memang berdekatan. Dan terkadang mereka sering berangkat bersama.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu? Apa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke. Ino tersenyum manis.

"Tentu. Ne.. Sasuke-kun, cium aku"

 **DEG**

 **CHUP** ~

Sasuke memberi sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Ino sebagai tanda perpisahan. Disisi lain, Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke di balkon kamar mereka.

"Hmm.. bau nya enak sekali. Kaa-san pasti sedang memasak sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke-nii. Kira-kira kapan Sasuke-nii pulang, ya? Ia terlambat lagi"

 **CRASHH**

"hahh.. hujan. Sasuke-nii benar-benar terlambat" Sakura memutuskan masuk kedalam menunggu Sasuke di ruang makan.

 **[Keesokan hari]**

"Sudah ku duga kau disini. Ayo kita pulang bersama, aku akan menunggumu di gerbang" Ino berkacak pinggang dan menutup pintu atap sekolah meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang bersantai.

"Heee teme, perkembangan yang bagus, ya?" ledek Naruto.

"Hn, maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau dan Ino. Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan, fikir Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Tapi nanti aku pasti akan mencintainya." Gumam nya pelan sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi bukankah ada gadis lain yang kau cintai?" Hening. Sasuke tak menjawab ataupun menampiknya. Naruto benar, ada gadis lain yang ia cintai dan sialnya itu adalah adiknya.

Hari-hari terus berlanjut, hubungan Ino dan Sasuke masih ditutupi dan tak terasa sudah memasuki bulan pertama. Bahkan Sakura sahabat Ino pun tak tahu hubungan mereka. Sedangkan hari ini adalah ujian masuk Universitas di SMA Konoha. Semua murid kelas 3 berjuang untuk masuk di perguruan tinggi pilihannya tak terkecuali Sasuke. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Hingga akhirnya ia diterima di salah satu universitas di Prancis. Tujuan nya selama ini.

 **KRIETT**

 **BLAMM**

"Sasuke-nii boleh pinjam buku mu yang kosong? Aku kehabisan buku." Ujar Sakura. Ia berdiri disamping Sasuke tak jauh darinya.

"Ambil lah itu. Kenapa tidak beli saja?" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia sudah menyembunyikan surat terima dari Universitas tujuannya sehingga Sakura takkan melihatnya

"Aku lupa dan terima kasih onii-chan." Setelah nya hening untuk beberapa saat. Sakura yang sibuk dengan tugas nya, sedangkan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Entahlah apa yang sedang laki-laki emo itu fikirkan.

"Ne, rupanya Ino sudah punya kekasih ya. Ia bahkan tak memberitahu aku."

 **DEG**

 _'Mungkinkah..'_

"Ia bahkan tidak memberitahuku siapa pacarnya dan seperti apa dia. Hahh~ Aku jadi ingin memiliki seorang pacar sepertinya." Sakura mengerucut sebal

 **DEG**

"Pulang sekolah bersama, kencan di hari minggu, nonton bioskop, makan di restoran lalu pergi ke karaoke. Ahh sepertinya ke taman bermain cukup menyenangkan."

 _'Cukup!'_

"Kami akan bahagia selalu, melakukan banyak hal bersama, lalu..."

 _'Tidak! Hentikan Sakura'_

"Ia akan membelikan ku boneka yang besar, dan.. memberikan ciuman pertama ku untuknya"

"Cukup! Siapa yang kau sukai Sakura?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura seraya mencengkram erat bahu adik nya.

"eh?"

"Apakah Sasori ketua ekskul Seni? Atau Naruto si bodoh itu? Sai si anak baru kelas sebelahmu? Atau Gaara si serangga merah adik Temari?" bentak Sasuke. Untunglah kedua orang tua nya sedang pergi sehingga hanya ada mereka berdua dirumah.

Sakura memandang nanar "A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-nii? Kenapa membicarakan mereka?"

"Aku tidak suka. Jangan bicarakan hal ini padaku lagi." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud kakak nya ini.

" _Sasuke-nii_ _no_ _baka_. Kenapa kau begitu marah padaku? Aku.. benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau jahat. Kau mengerikan." Tangis Sakura pecah. Ia berlari ke arah ranjang nya dan terus menangis.

1 jam berlalu..

Isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar, Sakura memang seperti itu. Sangat susah berhenti menangis terlebih jika Sasuke mengabaikan tangisannya. Di sisi lain, batin Sasuke bergejolak. Ia ingin memeluk Sakura dan menenangkannya tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia takut kelepasan.

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke nekat dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia memegang bahu Sakura dan membaliknya agar berhadapan. Mereka bertatapan, tatapan Sasuke benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Ada rindu, sedih, tertekan, kecewa, dan... cinta?

"Sakura.. maafkan aku."

 **CHUP** ~

Sakura melotot ketika bibirnya di tawan oleh bibir Sasuke. Otak nya masih me- _loading_ kejadian yang tengah ia alami. Ya.. kakaknya menciumnya, _first kiss_ nya direnggut paksa oleh kakak kandung nya.

 **BUGH**

"Hahh.. hahh.. kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-nii lakukan itu? I-itu ciuman pertamaku. Apa maksudnya? Aku adikmu kan? Kenapa kau menciumku dengan..." ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ahh lebih tepatnya ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Perlu kau tau Sakura. Diatas kertas kau memang adikku tapi dimataku, tak pernah sedikitpun aku memandang mu sebagai adik kandungku. Aku melihatmu sebagai wanita yang ku cintai dan mataku ini takkan pernah bisa melihat wanita lain." Sebuah keyakinan, klaim, dan ketegasan ada dalam sorot mata onyx itu. Sepersekian detik, tatapan nya mampu menyedot seluruh udara di sekitarnya. Sesak, teramat sesak ketika kenyataan mengerikan terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Kenyataan bahwa sang kakak mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Hari tetap berlanjut, dan terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura menjaga jarak darinya dan sialnya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hari ini ia dan Ino akan berkencan. Sasuke sudah siap dengan kaos putih dan jaket hitam yang melapisi tubuhnya. Bel rumahnya berbunyi tanda bahwa Ino telah sampai dirumahnya.

"Hai Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, hai Ino"

Ino memeluk Sasuke erat. "Aku senang sekali kita akan berkencan hari ini. Dan kau pun terlihat tampan sekali."

Dada ino bersentuhan membuat getaran aneh di tubuh Sasuke. Ino memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke menarik pinggang ino dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Di belakang sana, Sakura melihat semuanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan dada yang terasa sesak.

' _Jadi, Sasuke-nii adalah kekasih Ino? Kenapa aku tidak tahu_?' dengan perlahan ia segera masuk kamar. Tak lama, ia bisa melihat kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Malam telah tiba dan kakaknya belum juga pulang. Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi nomornya tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ditambah suara petir yang menggelegar membuatnya takut pasalnya ia sedang sendiri dirumah. Tangisnya pun pecah. Ia terus meringkuk sambil menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat.

"Sa-suke-nii kapan pulang? S-saki takut" gumamnya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke meninggalkannya selama ini. Sasuke selalu disisinya apapun keadaannya. Tapi sekarang.. ia lebih memilih berlama-lama dengan kekasihnya.

 **BLAARR**

"Aaaaa! Hiks.. hiks.. Sasuke-nii~" tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Tak lama Sasuke masuk dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Sakura!"

"..."

 **GREP**

Sakura memeluknya erat. Begitu erat sampai Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah.

" _You_ _late_! _Onii-chan no baka_! Sa-saki takut"

"Gomen.. gomen Sakura."

Sakura menengadah menatap kakaknya. Sasuke tertegun memandangi wajah pucat Sakura.

' _Dia benar-benar ketakutan_ ' batinnya.

Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum Ino yang melekat ditubuh kakaknya. Entah kenapa itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Apa yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi? Kenapa bau Ino sampai menempel? - fikirnya.

Sakura berbisik dilehernya membuat getaran aneh untuk Sasuke "Jangan meninggalkanku lagi" lirihnya.

Sakura sekali lagi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sasuke yang tersisa.

"Sakura kau-"

"Bau Ino"

 **DEG**

"Aku tahu semuanya Sasuke-nii" gumam Sakura.

"Omedetou" ucapnya lagi sambil memandang wakah sang kakak. Sekilas Sasuke bisa melihat senyum perih diwajah Adiknya. Tapi.. tidak mungkin kan?

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Hidung kecilnya bergesekan dengan dadanya. Tak lama, Sakura tertidur pulas.

Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dan duduk disampingnya. Ia segera menerima panggilan dari Ino.

"Hn, ada apa?"

" _Apa kau sudah tidur_ _Sasuke-kun_?"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

" _Aku hanya terlalu senang hari ini_ _Sasuke-kun_ "

"Hn, aku juga."

" _Baiklah sudah malam. Sampai bertemu besok_ _Sasuke-kun._ _Oyasumi_ "

"Hn"

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan. Tanpa ia tahu, Sakura mendengar semuanya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dengan pandangan sendu.

' _Kenapa sakit sekali_?' Batinnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Hari terus berlanjut tak terasa sudah dua bulan berlalu. Ino dan Sasuke masih berpacaran. Hampir setiap hari Ino berangkat bersama mereka dan hampir setiap hari pula, kakaknya mengacuhkannya setiap mereka berangkat sekolah karena Ino yang selalu mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Terlihat jelas bahwa Ino mencoba mengalihkan fokus Sasuke dari Sakura. Semakin kesini, hati Sakura semakin sakit melihatnya.

Sakura sedang menggosok giginya. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya. Wajah Sakura memerah membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Me-memang ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Sasuke memojokkannya. "Hm? Kau tidak demam Saki, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"I-itu karna panas. Y-ya udaranya panas sekali"

"Hm? Ap-"

 _Ting_ _nong.._

"Tunggu disini" bisik Sasuke.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu segera keluar dan mendapati Ino yang menangis.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Apa benar? Apa benar kau mengambil kuliah di Prancis dan telah lulus tes disana? Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan ini padaku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku disini?" Tangis Ini pecah.

 **DEG**

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Kakaknya akan pergi jauh darinya?

Sasuke melirik ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ayo kita bicarakan di luar" Sasuke pun keluar di ikuti Ino disampingnya.

Di kamar mandi, Sakura masih mematung.

' _Sasuke-nii_ _akan_ _meninggalkanku_?'

' _Tak ada_ _Sasuke-nii_ _yang akan menemani hariku lagi_?'

' _Apa Sasuke-nii sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi_?'

' _Aku.. aku.._ '

Sakura segera berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Di ujung jalan, Sasuke sedang menenangkan Ino yang masih menangis.

"Ino kau-"

"SASUKE-NII!" Teriak Sakura. Kakinya lecet karena bergesekan dengan aspal.

Sasuke tertegun melihatnya. "Sakura, kakimu-"

"Jangan pergi! Jangan kuliah di luar negeri! Jangan tinggalkan Saki sendiri! Saki mau Sasuke-nii tetap disini! Hiks.. aku mohon.. batalkan onii-chan!" Suaranya kian terdengar lirih. Sasuke ingin menghampirinya tapi di cegah Ino.

Pandangan Ino seakan mengatakan ' _Tolong tetaplah disini. Tetaplah_ _memilihku,_ _kekasihmu_.'

"Kenapa? Aku menyayangi onii-chan. Aku mau onii-chan tetap disini. Apa itu tidak cukup? Apa onii-chan sudah tidak sayang padaku? Aku menunggu onii-chan kembali tapi kau tidak pernah kembali. Apa penjelasan untuk kekasihmu lebih penting dari aku adikmu? Apa onii-chan lebih memilihnya daripada Saki? Hiks.. hiks.."

Sasuke tak tahan. Ia melepaskan genggaman Ino dan memilih menghampiri Sakura.

Ia menggendong adiknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Sakura memeluk lehernya.

"Maaf Ino. Tapi Sakura adalah prioritas utamaku. Kita bicarakan ini lain kali." Sasuke meninggalkan Ino yang menangis tertahan.

.  
Sesampainya dirumah, ia segera membaringkan Sakura di ranjangnya. Sakura masih terpejam tanpa mau melepas pelukan di lehernya.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan pergi. Kau bisa melepas pelukanmu." Ucapnya lembut.

Sakura menggeleng dan malah mempererat pelukannya. Mau tak mau Sasuke memajukan wajahnya.

"Sayang~"

Sakura membuka mata "Aku tidak ingin onii-chan pergi. Aku menyayangimu. Benar-benar sayang."

"Aku juga Sakura. Tapi kau harus melepas pelukanmu. Aku tidak ingin menyerangmu." Bujuk Sasuke.

"..."

"Sakura aku-"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir lembut Sakura.

"Suki. Onii-chan no koto suki." Bisik Sakura. Ia kembali mencium bibir Sasuke.

Rasa bahagia menghampiri Sasuke. Ia berbalik mencium Sakura. Melumatnya, dan menghisap bibir manis adiknya.

Beberapa lenguhan kecil meluncur lolos dari bibir Sakura. Benar-benar suara yang indah.

Sasuke menawan seluruh bagian wajah Sakura sampai ke lehernya.

"Engghhhh.. onii-chaaannn.."

Sasuke menjilat lembut leher Sakura. Tangannya yng bebas ia gunakan untuk mengelus pinggang Sakura.

"Aahhnn.. iiieeee.. sa-sasuuu-nii"

Secara reflek, Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang tengahmengelus pinggangnya dan membawanya ke dada Sakura.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura tak menjawab melainkan kembali melahap bibir seksi Sasuke. Ia baru tau bahwa ciuman ini begitu memabukkan.

Sasuke meremas dada Sakura dari luar lalu menelusup masuk ke dalam baju Sakura dan memelintir sesuatu yang mengeras disana.

"Aaahhhh... nii-chaannnhh.. ohhhhh"

Mereka tak melakukannya malam itu. Sasuke masih menjaga keperawanan Sakura. Ia hanya memanjakan vagina Sakura dengan lidahnya saja. Dan Sakura beruntung bahwa kakaknya benar-benar menjaganya luar dalam.

Malam itu juga, Sasuke memutuskan Ino.

Satu minggu berlalu, Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat. Tak terasa waktu kebersamaan mereka tinggal 3 hari lagi.

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga kelas 2A. Semua siswa tertarik mengamati kelas 2A olahraga.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura berseru untuk menunggunya sebentar lagi.

Tak lama Sakura keluar dengan wajah yang lebih fresh. Ya.. jika biasanya Sakura selalu menggerai bebas rambutnya dan hanya berhias bando, kali ini ia mengikat rambutnya menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang dan putih.

"Waw, gaya rambut baru? Kau lebih cantik seperti ini Saki." Puji Hinata. Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah lapangan.

"Psstt.. lihat itu Sakura-sama."

"Kami-sama dia semakin imut saja"

"Lihat lehernya yang jenjang itu." Kedatangan Sakura dengan gaya acuhnya selalu jadi perbincangan yang ramai. Ditambah tatanan rambutnya yang baru.

Sakura terlihat sedang mengobrol sambil tersenyum manis.

Dikelas 3A tak ada bedanya. Sang guru yang tidak bisa hadir membuat kelas itu ramai.

"Hei teme itu Sakura-chan kan?" Panggil Naruto.

"Adikmu selalu jadi magnet untuk para laki-laki ya" puji Neji. Sasuke memangku tangannya di dagu. Ia memperhatikan leher Sakura yang terekspos bebas.

Beberapa laki-laki menghampiri rombongan Sakura.

"Yo Sakura, rambut baru?"

"Hm, iya"

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu Sakura. Kau itu punya pesona yang mengundang pemkkiran sensual mereka." Gaara mengalungkan handuk kecil ke leher Sakura.

"CIEEEE! MODUS BANGET!" _koor_ teman-teman sekelasnya. Wajah Gaara bersemu tipis sedangkan Sakura masih memandang datar.

"Aku malah merasa panas Gaara-san. Abaikan mereka saja." Sakura melepas handuk di lehernya dan mengalungkannya ke leher Gaara.

Tak lama pelajaran olahraga di mulai. Setelah pengambilan nilai mereka bebas bermain.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan adiknya.

"Sepertinya laki-laki merah itu menyukai adikmu, Sas."

"Sakura saja yang kurang peka" keluh Naruto. Saauke menyeringai.

"Si batu bata itu bukan tipe adikku." Semuanya bergidik ngeri. Semua tau bahwa Sasuke mengidap _Sistercomplex_ akut.

Sakura melepas lelah di pinggir lapangan. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Ia menyeka keringatnya. Aksinya ini rupanya diperhatikan banyak orang. Ditambah Tenten dengan seenak jidat berbaring dipangkuan Sakura.

"Ah~ aku ingin sekali jadi keringat itu"

"Aku ingin menjadi Tenten yang bisa merasakan halusnya kulit Sakura-chan."

Keduanya yang merupakan teman sekelas Sasuke tertawa konyol. Sasuke menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam teman sekelasnya.

"..."

"A-ah sepertinya aku lapar. K-kau mau ikut ke kantin?" Temannya mengangguk dan segera pergi sebelum diamuk Sasuke.

"Santai saja Sas. Adikmu itu putri sekolah yang paling dingin. Kau tenang saja." Neji mencoba menenangkan.

"Dia tetap perempuan yang lemah."

"Lebih baik kita memghampiri adikmu." Sasuke menuruti ucapan Naruto diikuti Neji, Shikamaru dan Naruto tentunya.

Gaara duduk di samping Hinata. Lee, Chouji dan beberapa temannya ikut duduk bersama Sakura. Mereka bercanda bersama.

"Lain kali aku akan mengusulkan untuk membuat seragam olahraga lengan panjang." Keluh Miyuki.

"Kau benar. Celana pendek ini menyiksaku."

"Tapi anugrah bagi para laki-laki mesum yang bisa melihat kaki jenjang Sakura dan gadis lain."

Sakura mengangguk. Tak lama sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Sasuke-senpai?"

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Ha'i Neji-nii. H-hanya sedikit le-lelah s-saja"

"Hai Hinata-chan." Sapa Naruto ceria. Neji mendecih.

"H-hai N-naruto-kun" balas Hinata gugup. Naruto memberikan beberapa minuman untuk teman sekelas Sakura.

Sasuke melirik paha Sakura yang terekspos. "Ck!"

Sasuke melepas jas seragamnya dan meletakannya di paha adiknya. Sikap _gentle_ nya ini membuat gadis dikelas Sakura menjerit tertahan.

Neji pun meninggalkan Hinata diikuti Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru. Dari jauh, Ino memperhatikan Sasuke dengan pandangan sakit.

"Ne Sakura, kakakmu benar-benar laki-laki sejati."

"Tentu saja"

"Ah~ aku ingin sepertimu. Diperhatikan oleh senpai tampan sekelas kakakmu."

Para laki-laki mengeluh mendengarnya.

Keesokkan harinya dikediaman Sakura, Sakura sedang _ngambek_ kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii jahat! Kenapa tak mau mendengarkan Saki?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam. Adiknya benar-benar keras kepala "Dengar, aku tidak mungkin membatalkan ren-"

 **BLAMM**

"Sak-"

"Harusnya Sasuke-nii tidak meninggalkanku. Harusnya Sasuke-nii meminta persetujuanku dulu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura aku-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar! Aku benci seseorang yang seenaknya-"

"Sakura!" omelan Sakura dengan nada dingin andalannya.

"Pergi! Pergi saja sana!" Teriak Sakura.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi." Suara langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar semakin menjauh.

' _Sasuke-nii.. dia benar-benar pergi?'_

' _Bagaimana ini? Aku.._ '

' _Aku tidak mau seperti ini._ '

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna pink dihadapannya.

"Hah?"

Sasuke memaksa masuk dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka.  
Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan Sakura. "Dengar, aku punya alasan saat itu kenapa aku menjauhimu, Sakura." Ucapnya lembut.

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu sudah lama. Dan rasa itu semakin berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Saat itu kebahagiaanmu lah yang terpenting. Aku tidak ingin kau terbebani dengan perasaanku. Aku pun ingin menghilangkan perasaanku padamu maka dari itu aku memilih menjauh darimu."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Harusnya Sasuke-nii jujur dari awal." Isaknya pelan.

"Gomen.. hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

"Tak bisakah aku ikut denganmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng "Kau harus selesaikan pendidikanmu disini setelah itu kau bisa menyusulku dan tinggal denganku disana."

"Tapi itu terlalu lama. Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, tapi kau harus berjuang untuk menyusulku. Aku akan menunggumu disana."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Sasuke tersenyum dan menyingkirkan boneka yang menghalangi mereka. Wajahnya kian mendekat dan Sasuke mulai menawan bibir tipis nan manis milik Sakura.

Ia menekannya dengan lembut dan mulai menginflasi seluruh isi mulut Sakura. Ia menghisap lidah Sakura berkali-kali. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya yang lihai. Menyesap seluruh rasa manis yang tak pernah habis baginya.

"Eungghhh... haahhh.. sas-sukeehh-niihhh.."

Sakura menerima semua perlakuan lembut kakaknya. Ia benar-benar dibuat melayang.

Sasuke meraba dada Sakura dan meremasnya pelan. Lenguhan tertahan Sakura semakin terdengar indah. Sasuke menindih Sakura dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang adiknya. Ia tidak meninggalkan bekas disana. Ia hanya mengecupnya dan menjilatnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Hei Sasuke, bukankah seharusnya kau menahan nafsumu itu, eh?

Setelah merasa cukup , Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan berbaring disamping adiknya.

"Tidurlah.." laki-laki itu mendekapnya erat. , Sakura tertidur.

.  
"Bagaimana? Apa Saki sudah tenang?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Sudah kaa-san."

"Barang-barangmu sudah kau bereskan?" tanya Fugaku. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah Sasu-kun, kau pasti lelah setelah membujuk Saki." Mikoto mengelus punggung Sasuke. "Kami yang akan menjaganya selama disini."

"Arigatou kaa-san"

Hari keberangkatan Sasuke, terjadi banyak keributan dirumah. Mulai dari Sakura yang menyembunyikan koper, sepatu, hingga tiket pesawat Sasuke. Dengan sedikit perdebatan, akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino memeluk eeat Sasuke. Dibelakangnya ada Naruto yang tersenyum pasrah.

"Bukan salahku teme!"

Sakura menunduk, ia saja tidak bisa memeluk Sasuke seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Ino, aku ingin berpamitan dengan keluargaku." Sasuke kangsung melepas pelukan Ini dan beralih memeluk ayah dan ibunya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang membuang muka dihadapan kakaknya.

"Pergi saja sana! Aku tidak peduli padamu!" Ino mengamati mereka berdua. Ino tidak bodoh. Ia tau atmosfir kakak beradik itu.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang kini mulai menangis lagi. Ia mengecup kening adiknya.

"Belajar yang rajin, jangan cengeng, dan tolak semua pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki lain sebelum aku merestuimu. Kau tidak boleh mendapat laki-laki yang bermental banci." Ibu dan ayahnya terkekeh pelan. Hanya Naruto yang tahu arti ucapan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku tau itu."

"Semuanya, aku pamit." Sasuke telah pergi. Sakura memandangnya dengan sedih.

Mereka sampai dirumah, Sakura langsung kekamar dan menangis memeluk boneka beruangnya. Iabingat bahwa Saauke sempat membisikkan sesuatu sebelum ia pergi.

' _Bacalah kertas yang ku selipkan di bawah bantalmu_ '

Sakura mengambilnya dan mulai membaca isinya. Air mata menggenang seketika.

" **Jangan menangis. Aku mohon** "

Tulis Sasuke dikertas itu. Sasuke memandang kertas yang sama dengan kertas yang ia selipkan di bawah bantal Sakura. Ia memandangi awan dari jendela.

"Meski aku bilang begitu, kau pasti akan tetap menangis kan?" Gumamnya pelan.

 **FIN**

 **Curcol author**

 **Oke, ini adalah fic kesekian yang saya buat. Sebenarnya sudah saya bikin dari lamaaaa banget tapi baru di lanjut lagi tadi pagi. Dan sempet lupa juga buat ngasih tau kalo fic ini TERINSPIRASI dari anime Boku wa imouto ni koi wo suru (Big thanks buat suket alang-alang yang udah ngingetin author)**

 **Nah selain itu, author emang lagi suka nulis di wattpad. Mungkin dari kalian ada yang punya akun disana? Dengan penname yang sama, saya ada disana dan lagi jadi readers sih sebenarnya karena lagi terkena sindrom malas nulis (jangan ditiru plis) tapi karena ada waktu senggang kuliah dna mumpung belum kerja jadi udah mulai nyicil tulisan dikit-dikit. Silahkan komen/fol/fav story saya dan kritik nya juga diperlukan eitss.. tapi kritik yang membangun ya.**

 **Terimakasih..**


End file.
